


Welcome Home

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Fantastic Beasts One-Shots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Jacob Kowalski, Mentioned Leta Lestrange - Freeform, Mentioned Queenie Goldstein, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, mentioned Tina Goldstein - Freeform, newt comes home after new york, theseus missed his brother, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Newt comes home after New York and the capture of Grindelwald.  Theseus missed his little brother.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Series: Fantastic Beasts One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for this fandom so it's probably not that good, but still.

“Newt!” Theseus exclaims happily as he sees his brother walking off the ship. He walks up to him, suitcase in hand and greets him.

“I missed you,” He says wrapping his arms around the younger man. Newt stiffens slightly, but doesn’t fight him. He’s rather relieved to be back on land again after spending so long on the sea.

Newt smiles too, although weakly. “I missed you too, Seus,” He mumbles into the fabric of Theseus’ coat. He hasn’t used that nickname in what feels like forever. It’s not a lie though. He did miss his brother after being away for so long, but it can't be anywhere near as much as Theseus missed him.

“How was it?” Theseus asks him, stuffing his hands into his pockets, grinning widely. “I heard you caused into quite the ruckus in New York.”

Newt chuckles. “Yeah, you could say that,” He mumbles, the corner of his mouth quirking up upwards. Theseus pats him on the back, only mildly startling the man, and says, “I’m proud of you, Newt.” He smiles sheepishly and looks down at the ground.

“Thanks for picking me up.”

“Anything for my baby brother,” Theseus says and ruffles his hair. Newt ducks away, but the damage had already been done. Theseus grins at him as Newt glares and tries to fix his hair. He’s not actually mad about it though.

“Mum really missed you too. Hasn’t stopped talking about you since you left,” Theseus says. “You’re going to have to visit her soon or she’s going to be very mad at you.”

Nwet chuckles. “I will,” He replies. “Soon.”

Theseus smiles. Then the tone shifts.

“So, Grindelwald huh?”

Newt looks down at his shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting. He can sense a lecture from his older brother from miles away. No matter how sweet and nice his voice may sound. He’s always been awfully overprotective of him. Much to Newt’s annoyance.

“You almost gave me a heart attack when I read what happened.”

Newt keeps his gaze down at the ground and purses his lips. He doesn’t say anything.

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?” Theseus asks him, voice rising an octave. “You could have  _ died _ , Newt!”

Heads turn at the commotion coming from the two brothers, looking at them strangely. Chatter dying down slightly. The attention almost makes Newt's skin crawl. A few brows raise, but they quickly get back to their own things. The talking returns to the same volume it was just a few seconds ago. As if it never even happened.

“I’m okay,” He mutters quietly, but he knows Theseus heard him because he hears the man sigh defeatedly. His shoulders slump and his expression softens.

“I know,” He mumbles. Newt glances back up at his face. “It’s just that you always get into trouble and I get worried.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Now it’s Theseus’ turn to look down at the ground. “I know,” He says. “But I still worry. You’re my little brother and I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.”

Something in Newt’s chest tightens uncomfortably at this. He doesn’t like making his brother worry. It just happens sometimes. “I’m sorry,” He says. “I didn’t mean to.”

Theseus sighs softly and puts his hand on his arm. “I know, Newt,” He says and smiles.

“I wasn’t alone.”

Theseus perks up at that and says, “Yeah, I heard you made friends.” 

Newt smiles. “Yeah…” He mumbles. “You’d like Tina. She’s an auror.”

Theseus grins. “Tina, huh?” He says in a teasing tone, making Newt’s cheeks flush. “How’d you meet?” He asks him.

Newt looks down at the ground and says, “She uh, arrested me, actually.”

Theseus throws his head back and laughs loudly, almost making Newt flinch. He smiles sheepishly as his brother laughs. “Oh Newt,” He says. “Why am I not surprised?”

“It’s a long story.”

Theseus chuckles. "I'm sure it is," He says. "Perhaps you would like to tell me over dinner this week? With me and Leta, of course."

Newt sighs. "I suppose," He replies, giving Theseus a tight lipped smile.

"And uh, one more thing." 

Theseus glances down at his shoes and then back at at Newt again. He seems to be mulling over what words to say. It’s very unlike Theseus. So much so that it makes Newt anxious about what he could possibly be wanting to say.

"We set a date for the wedding," Theseus explains.

"Oh," Is all Newt says.

"June 6th," He says with a shy smile. A fond smile crosses his features. "And I'd like for you to be my best-man."

Newt blinks at him, visibly confused. He opens and closes his mouth, like a fish, several times before he's able to speak. "Me? A-are you sure?" He asks. "Wouldn’t you rather have one of your friends be your best-man instead?”

Theseus chuckles lightly. “I am sure, Newt,” He says. “You could even invite your friends. I would love to meet them.”

Newt smiles at that. “That would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials
> 
> Wattpad - Maren-Emilie  
> Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @marenemile03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
